nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Gowther (Demon)
For the character that is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, see Gowther |age = Unknown (deceased) |birth = April 15 |race = Demon |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eye = Black |hair = Blonde |family = Gowther Unnamed lover |rank = |occupation = Member of the Ten Commandments |affiliation = Demon Clan Ten Commandments |abilities = Invasion |manga = Chapter 211 |anime = |seiyu = |english = }} is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Selflessness of the Ten Commandments. Forcibly bestowed with the Commandment of Selflessness by the Demon King, he was subsequently trapped in the Demon Prison for five hundred years for refusing to fight. He used his Invasion on Melascula to connect the Demon prison to the Stigma Headquarters to escape. While imprisoned, his only contact with the outside world was through Gowther, a doll he created. Appearance Gowther is a male demon who looks like he is in his forties. He has dirty blonde hair, and a lightning shaped cowlick in front of his right eye. His demon mark is a black mark that goes above and below his right eye. He wears a green vest and yellow shirt and has a white collar around his neck. He's always seen in a wheelchair that seems to float Personality Not much is known about his personality, but unlike most other demons, he seems to be a kind and caring person. History Gowther was unwillingly chosen to be a member of the Ten Commandments because he was such a powerful wizard that he was recognized even by the Demon King at least 500 years before the start of the Holy War. Around that time, he was also brought to the Demon Prison since he denied the role of Selflessness. Just before being imprisoned, Gowther created a doll to be his alter ego which would serve as the only way he could keep contact with the outside world until the start of the Holy War. At some point, he was Merlin's master, teaching her magic with the father of this. 3,000 years ago After the Demon Clan created a plan to rescue the hostages the Goddess Clan took during the Holy War, Gowther decided to use this occasion to finally escape his prison after 500 years. As his doll was supposed to assist Melascula in connecting the gate to the Celestial Realm inside the Light of Grace to the Demon Realm, he used Invasion on her to make her link it to the Demon Prison instead, thus securing his freedom. Being asked about his plans by a shocked Melascula, he reveals that he is not interested in the Holy War at all. After his escape, Gowther met with Drole and Gloxinia (who were then Diane and King in their bodies), as well as with his Gowther doll. There, he decides to release his doll so that from there he could live on his own. After some emotional words of farewell to his doll, Gowther asks Diane to take care of him in the future and show him the right path. Also, he restored Diane's lost memory as a thank-you for looking after Gowther in the future. When Zeldris appears to return Gowther to his prison, Drole confronts him to allow both Gowther to escape. At some point, Gowther died in front of his doll, asking him to realize the dream that he could not. After his death, Fraudrin replace him as the Selflessness of the Ten Commandaments. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Ten Commandments, Gowther is exceptionally powerful. According to Meliodas, he was a very powerful magician, recognized even by the Demon King so much so that he was forcibly bestowed the Commandment of Selflessness to add his great power into the Demon Clan and when Gowther refused to accept it, he was imprisoned for more than 500 years to prevent him from being a threat. Abilities * |Shin'nyū (Inbeishon)}}: A power that allows Gowther to entrap his opponents within their own memories. It also grants him the ability to read the thoughts and memories of others. Commandment Gowther was bestowed with the commandment of |Muyoku}}. It causes those inflicted by its curse to lose their memories, feelings, and entire sense of self. Anyone who has a relationship with another before him that is built on what they "desire from each other" is affected by the commandment. Power Level Relationships Gowther (Doll) Gowther creates the doll so that this would be his eyes, ears and hands while he was locked up. Merlin claims that Gowther was the masterpiece of his life. The magician cared about him enormously, almost like his own son. He took care of giving him a heart so he could feel and continue to exist after his death. Meliodas Not much is known about their relationship, however, it was revealed that Meliodas was one of his best friends. Merlin Gowther used to be Merlin's teacher in magic when she was young. In accordance with the Gowther doll, its creator felt a great admiration for the talent and rapidity of learning of his young protege, affirming that he could not imagine what she would be capable of when growing up. Battles Trivia * Originally, Gowther created the doll to look like his lover. But he changed it to look like a boy, so he wouldn't have sexual desire for his creation. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Deceased Characters